


Christmas

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Series: Calendar [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, wait what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: “I want her to keep it,” he said flatly. “I want her to move in. I want to be at every doctor’s appointment. I want to marry her.”Leia chuckled, taking another sip of her drink. “I could tell you really loved her on Thanksgiving, Ben. That’s the woman you’re going to marry.”He smiled to himself. “She’s special.”





	Christmas

“Merry Christmas,” he said through the phone. “I miss you, and everyone’s asking about you.”  
  
Rey smiled, thinking back to his family and their kindness. “Tell them that I said ‘hello’, and thank your mother for inviting us to Christmas dinner; I just like spending the one-on-one time cooking with Maz. You’ll see me tomorrow. There’s no snow in the forecast.”  
  
“What time do you get back from taking Maz to the airport?” He chewed on his lip waiting on a response.  
  
“I think I should be back here by noon. Are you going to meet me here?” Ben heard her laugh again on the other line. “Do you have plans for me, Professor?” 

“Rey!” He laughed loudly before speaking in a lower voice: “You know what that does to me. I’m in the house with my family. It would be mortifying if my mother walked into my childhood bedroom to find me with a boner.”   
  
“I’m sure she’s seen one before. You are here, aren’t you?”  
  
“Oh my God, did you have to put that image in my head?” They both laughed again. “But, of-fucking-course I will be there when you get back. It’s been three days since I’ve been inside of you, and daddy’s used to being with his little girl every damn day.” He was immensely satisfied for the groan that he heard on the other end. 

“I can’t call you by my name for you, but you can refer to yourself as ‘daddy’? You’re not fair.” He snickered, imagining her in the lingerie that he’d bought her to wear while they were alone in the cabin.   
  
“I never claimed to play fair, Rey.”

* * *

Rey pulled back into the driveway, and Ben’s hunter green Jeep was parked next to where she always parked her Tesla. She’d left a key under the mat so that he cold go on in. 

Parking the car, she grabbed her purse and walked toward the door, only to have it opened for her by Ben. “Hey.”   
  
“Hey,” she whispered back, pulling him down for a kiss. “I missed you.”  
  
“I missed you more.” Ben helped her slide her navy blue peacoat off of her shoulders, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. “Did you pack the cute outfits I bought you?”  
  
Rey turned around to face him, biting her lip. “I did.”  
  
He’d bought her really, _really_ nice lingerie. She’d known he was up to something when he picked up one of her bras and muttered to himself ‘thirty-two bee’. 

“I want you to wear the red set first,” he whispered into her ear as he pulled her to him. “With red lipstick.”   
  
“You are so demanding.” _Well, it_ ** _is_** _true_ , he thought. “Why the lipstick?”  
  
Ben smirked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. “Daddy wants you to get lipstick on his dick.” She burst out laughing again, gripping his shoulders. “Go put it on.”

* * *

 

“Oh, look at you,” Ben said smoothly as Rey walked back out into the living room in the red Agent Provocateur set he’d bought her. “You look beautiful.”

“I don’t know if beautiful is the word I would use to describe this,” she replied, spinning slowly, arms out. “I like it, though.” She looked up at him, blushing. “I’ve never had _lingerie_ before. My massive amounts of beige and black bras don’t exactly count.” 

He stood up and pulled her back into her bedroom, pushing her onto the bed. “I get to be so many firsts, don’t I?”  
  
“Don’t let it go to your head.”

* * *

 

They both were stained with red lipstick by the end, and it wasn’t even one-thirty in the afternoon yet. Ben held Rey to him, panting after exerting himself so much. “I have to start doing cardio, not just weights.” 

Rey kissed his ear, and nuzzled his temple. “You are so good to me.”

“You’re good to me, too,” he replied, “I’m just stunned that anyone as beautiful and intelligent as you would ever want to have sex with me.”  
  
“I think you’re stunning,” she kissed him again, “and thoughtful, and intelligent, and loving.”  


**Love.** The topic hadn’t been mentioned between them before. Of course, he’d known that he loved her since the Saturday after Thanksgiving, but of course he hadn’t said anything about that yet. 

They got up and showered, the outside world dead to them both.

* * *

He was wearing the duck boots she had bought him for Christmas. His were ‘decidedly wretched’, she’d called them, and that might have been true - he had had them since undergrad. “You could have just taken them and returned them. They have a great return policy.”

“You sound like an old man,” she said, taking the tags off of the socks she’d bought to go with them. 

“Just a month ago you told me that I wasn’t an old man,” he retorted as he began to lace-up the boots, flexing his feet in them. 

“I said that you weren’t an old man, not that you didn’t sound like one.” Ben laughed at her joke, watching as she threw away the wrapping paper, stopping to look out the window.

Ben watched as she stood there. “Rey?” 

Nothing.   
  
“Rey?”  
  
“Ben?” She asked, sinking slowly down toward the floor. “Call your mom.”

* * *

“It sounds like she’s exhausted, Ben,” his mother said. “I had many of the same symptoms when I found out I was pregnant with you.”   
  
“Holy fuck,” Ben breathed. “You keep pregnancy tests at your office for the Acutane patients, don’t you?”  
  
Rey’s eyes got wide. “Pregnant?!”  
  
“I’d rather have a blood sample. Something else is wrong even if she’s not pregnant. Get in the car and bring her down. I’ll have Dameron stay late with me to run the tests.” Leia sighed, trying to think of what to tell her son. “It will be alright.”  
  
“Thanks, mom. We’ll see you in a bit.” Ben hung up the phone and swallowed. “Maybe.”  
  
“Pregnant?” She groaned, looking up at him. “I can’t be! We’ve been so careful.”  
  
Condoms AND the pill. “Sometimes that doesn’t work,” he said, adding, “I’m sorry.” He took her hand and helped to pull her up from the floor. “Mom wants us at her office as soon as possible. We need to go.”  
  
Ben held her hand the entire drive there, making soothing noises and reassuring her that she’d be okay. He’d wanted to tell her that if they were pregnant, that’s how it was meant to be, but he was sure that wasn’t what she wanted to hear at the moment.

* * *

 

After the blood was drawn, Leia led Ben and Rey back to her office. “Ben is here as a result of his father and I being very careful as well, and I wouldn’t trade him for the world.” 

“Yeah, right,” he said quickly as he took Rey’s hand again, urging her to sit down on the couch.   
  
“I’m too young to be pregnant!” she wailed, burrowing herself into Ben’s hold.  
  
“Well, you might not be, but we’ll know soon enough,” Leia replied, watching her son and his girlfriend. She knew how her son felt about the girl; she could see it in the way that he looked at her, and she looked at him in a very similar fashion, too. “Ben, I’d like to speak with you privately.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Ben followed his mother into the office kitchen. “Yes?”  
  
“If she is pregnant, what are you going to do?” He watched as his mother went into the fridge, grabbing a soda. “Want one?”  
  
“No thanks.” He sat down, his head in his hands. “She didn’t speak the entire way here.”  
  
“What do you want? If she’s pregnant what do-”

“I want her to keep it,” he said flatly. “I want her to move in. I want to be at every doctor’s appointment. I want to marry her.”  
  
Leia chuckled, taking another sip of her drink. “I could tell you really loved her on Thanksgiving, Ben. That’s the woman you’re going to marry.”  
  
He smiled to himself. “She’s special.”  
  
“When you were talking to your father on Thanksgiving, after dinner, I was with her, and she couldn’t stop going on and on about you. She was very impressed by the fact that you would drive nearly two hours to go get her just because of a snow storm.”  
  
“Dr. Organa?” They both turned to see Dr. Dameron in the doorframe. “We’ve got results.”

* * *

“Well, you aren’t pregnant,” Leia said, looking at the paperwork. “You are, however, hypoglycemic and dehydrated.” Ben sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re going to need to eat more complex carbs, drink more water.”   
  
“You’re going to be okay,” he muttered into her ear, kissing her neck.  
  
They made the drive back to New Vineyard, stopping at a pizza place along the way. “What would you have done if I’d been pregnant?”

Ben took her hand from across the table, kissing her knuckles. “I wanted you to do what you want-”

“No,” she said flatly, “what did you want to do?”  
  
He huffed, still holding her hand. “I wanted you to keep it, because that bean would be a little mixture of you and me, you know? Unless you’ve been sleeping around.” He smirked. “I would’ve wanted you to move in with me, or I could’ve moved in with you to your little cottage, but admittedly, my space is larger, better for a baby.”  
  
“You wanted me to move in?” She looked as if she had tears in her eyes. “Ben…”  
  
“Maybe now’s not the right time, but having a baby with you wouldn’t be bad.” _It’d actually be perfect_ , he’d wanted to say.

“It wouldn’t be bad at all,” she repeated.

 


End file.
